Stuck In A Room With You
by Shade O'Killer
Summary: When our fav caractors are looked in a room together will they survive? Can they outlast the crazies? who knows, it's gonna be fun though. crackish rated for safty. WE HAVE BRAGO IN A TUTU!
1. And Then There Were 8

**A/N- consider it disclaimed**

Dufort and Zeno appeared in a small room. The walls were lime green, the floor was orange and the ceiling was bubble gum pink. The two victims – I mean guests looked around the room. Zeno looked like he was about to be sick while Dufort seemed to have noticed their lack of book and was attempting to attract Zeno's attention. It wasn't working as Zeno was preoccupied trying to hold back his gag reflex.

"Dufort, tell me you know where we are?" the momodo asked, gagging once more as he caught sight of the ceiling. To his dismay his book owner merely shook his head.

"My answer taking ability is blocked. I have no idea where we are or what's going to happen." The look on Zeno's face was priceless, almost worth being stuck in the terrifyingly coloured room. Almost. "But that wall seems to have some righting on it" closer inspection saw the words to be instructions

_Congratulations you are being forced into a fun game but first we need more players so please wait while partners are gathered to participate in your pain – I mean fun, yes fun._

"Not good." Zeno muttered, it was probably the understatement of the century. After all they are at our mercy now. But now let's meet some of the other teams in this twisted little game.

Brago and Sherry vanished from the back seat of the limo in a puff of lime green smoke.

Zatch and Kiyo disappeared in an explosion of pink glitter (the herpes of craft supplies) from the park.

Tia and Megumi evaporated in a jet of blue flames from the dressing room of their latest show.

They all appeared in their various puffs, jets and explosions in the room with Zeno and Dufort without their books or any way to contact the outside world. The righting on the wall changed.

_See isn't this better? Let's see what kind of fun game should we play first? Oh and if anyone complains about the colour scheme you will be dressed in a sparking pink tutu for as long as we want._

Unfortunately for Brago he had already mentioned the room looked like it had been painted by blind monkeys. So it was in a shower of pink sparkles Brago was coerced –forced- into a pink tutu, much to Sherry's amusement and his dismay.


	2. Doom Death and Destruction

Dufort had to hold Zeno back from killing Zatch, he guessed it was against the rules, and instead directed him at the pink sparkling Brago. This of course made him burst into terrifying laughter at the mamodos predicament. Sherry then had to stop her tutu wearing mamodo attempting to kill Zeno.

All of a sudden the writing on the wall changed, the group turned and read the words the words in blind fear, Brago, forgetting where he was and what a lovely dress he was wearing began to whimper,

"Sh-Sh-Sherry? Where's mister snuggle bear?" asked Brago in a petrified voice as Kiyo made a mental note to begin carrying a camera with him at all times.

"Err shall In read what it says?" asked Megumi, trying to mentally figure out who 'Mr snuggle bear' was and why Brago of all mamodo would want him at a time like this.

"Go ahead" said Sherry as she too regretted leaving her camera at home.

"Ok" said Megumi "_rule number one! What we say goes!"_ Megumi read out loud as Brago thought happy thoughts.

"Err, easy enough I guess?" said Kiyo in a rather doubtful tone.

"It's changing again!" said Megumi as she re-examined the wall.

"Go on then read it you slutty bitch!" shouted Zeno in agitation as everybody stared dumbfound at the child for using such language and then turned to look at Dufort accusingly, Dufort however, didn't seem even the slightest bit concerned about Zeno's use of language as he in response glared back at them, sending chills down their spines as they decided to leave it at that.

"Err, ok , I'll read it " said Megumi as she brushed off Zeno's rudeness.

"_Rule number two! No killing or permanently maiming! Zeno , this means you!" _said Megumi as she sighed in relief, at least she wasn't going to get molested by the swearing child, Zeno on the other hand looked like a child who had been told that Christmas would be cancelled.

"Hey Megumi" asked Tia as she tugged at the teen's sleeve "she told Zeno that he couldn't kill anyone, does that mean I can?" she asked, a hopeful grin on her face.

"Tia!" scolded Megumi as they turned to consult the wall for advice as the single word appeared in big bold letters,

"_no!"_

"Aww" moaned Tia as she looked away and blushed crossly.

"Well that's us safe" sighed Zatch not loud enough for Tia to hear.

"Hey look!, more words" said Kiyo as he pointed to the wall;

_Oh, and if you just so happen to find a way to contact the outside world and use this method, prepare to look worse that cry baby Brago over there _read the wall as the group turned to stare at the pink, sparkly blubbering mass that they recognised to have been Brago sucking it's thumb and rocking back in forth in a corner while Sherry rubbed his back soothingly.

"There there" she cooed soothingly "it's alright, it's just like when we play dress ups remember? You love that pirate suit of yours don't you?" she asked him, he nodded in response without seeing his actions "well let's pretend that you're wearing that instead" she cooed as she pulled her 'mamodo child' into a hug and he nuzzled her bosom shakily while the rest of the group twitched and shivered knowing that what they had heard couldn't be unheard and would haunt them forever Zeno however, pulled out a notepad and a pencil and began jotting down 'Mr snuggle bear: soft toy? Likes dress ups, his favourite seems to be the pirate suit, future torture? Make him walk the plank' and then put it back inside the cloak and grinned evilly as Brago continued sobbing loudly into Sherry's breast. Kiyo couldn't help but think that Folgore would give his right arm for a chance to do that to Sherry while she had her clothes off and grimaced at the thought which was somehow, strangely shared by Megumi and yet even stranger, by Dufort.

"Anything else?" Tia asked the wall shakily as she tried to block the image of Brago from her mind.

"_Any food or drink you get will be part of competitions and i would take what you get. If you're lucky you might get food fit for human consumption." _Megumi read fearfully as she too tried to forget about the pink thing that was now Brago.

"Might be fit for human consumption? That doesn't sound good" Kiyo spoke up, stating the obvious, Zeno tried to resist roiling his eyes and failed.

"Why are we talking to the wall like it's a living thing?" asked Zatch innocently.

"Because it did that to Brago." Came Megumi's reply as she pointed to the corner Brago and Sherry now resided in.

"Any other rules?" asked Kiyo the wall fearing for their sanity, well except Zeno and Dufort – they were already insane.

"_No but We may come up with some later_" Tia read shakily as somewhere , in a dark control room , two maniacal teenage girls sat behind a laptop , laughing hysterically as they threw darts at pictures of the characters to see who would be their first actual victim of madness.

"I know!" squealed the one wearing glasses as she whispered in the other ones ear for a moment,

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh for our first commandment?" asked the one that had the orange beanie with fox ears attached to it,

"No" replied the one with glasses as they laughed hysterically and contemplated the masterpiece that was being born before our characters own eyes, the masterpiece of doom, doom death and destruction.


	3. The First Test aka the chape we missed

**A/N: very sorry. Was looking through the chapters we had published and noticed i had mucked up. Very sorry.**

Everyone stared at the wall in fear , waiting for it to 'speak' , finally _their_ wish , or should we say , dread came true.

"Ooh" said Sherry as she noticed the words appear as she cradled the now asleep Brago who was sucking his thumb and clinging to Sherry desperately for warmth.

"_ok , first little game , but first , all the kids , except for Zeno have to leave"_ read Megumi

"Oww , why me?" protested Tia angrily.

"_Trust me , you'll want to leave if I let you stay"_ read Megumi as a pit opened in the bottom of her stomach.

"Ow fine!" shouted Tia as she and Zatch disappeared magically and were left in another room.

"oh dear lord have mercy on us" whispered Kiyo as he thought of the countless disturbing reasons why the children had to leave the room and why Zeno was still here but he allowed himself to joke at the fact that Brago remained in the room , he was more a child than anyone else in the room he thought as he smiled to himself and shot an evil glare at the slumbering 'child'

"_Now we want you to take a moment to think about the most disturbing fantasy about at least one other person in this room" _read Megumi as she began to sweat nervously along with the others

"Wait , did the wall just say we?" asked Kiyo, wondering who the heck was torturing them and why.

"_Do you want a tutu Kiyo?" _asked the wall

"err , no thanks?" he said as he glanced at Brago imagining himself in his place guuur , no man should ever have to endure the horror that is pink , especially sparkly and dress upy , he even felt sorry for Brago , no , he felt sorry for the tutu , it was of course being stretched beyond repair , and whoever it belonged to would now smell like Brago whenever they wore it , of course that seemed to be the point of making Brago wear such a thing , well , he did look very feminine in it , hmm , looks like Koko may have a replacement...

"_Well then? What are your fantasies?" _ Asked the wall maliciously as everyone including Zeno , gulped in fear, Megumi began to shiver when the wall suggested she go first she mumbled something very quiet and very fast. On the wall Megumi's name appeared with her fantasy (which certainly weirded out everyone in the room) so it looked something like this,

_Megumi: Kiyo kiss's Dufort._

Dufort and Kiyo glanced at each other before turning to Megumi, who was blushing bright red. No one noticed Zeno once more retrieve his note book, quickly jotting down the righting on the wall, keeping the notebook and pen with him in preparation for the next one.

Kiyo had never before felt so afraid as he did when his name appeared blow Megumi's. His mind raced, would the wall notice a lie? Did he want to risk it and find out? Finally he too mumbled something exceeding fast. It was no use for at once the wall beside his name formed the words,

_Megumi performing her latest hit naked_

Zeno jotted this down, smirking nastily as both Kiyo and Megumi turned beat red, this was just too good. He stopped smirking however when his name appeared below Kiyo's. A string of profanities filled the air. What the hell was he meant to say? He was six, SIX. He wasn't even meant to be here, anything he said would be worse than the rest of them combined

"Hurry up Zeno the sooner you say it the sooner we can forget this has to happen" spoke Sherry giving him an evil gear. One again wisped words sprung up on the wall.

_Dufort in the shower_

Dufort eyed his partner before moving to a corner as far from him as possible. This was repeated my Kiyo and Megumi. Sherry would have followed but she had a comatose Brago on her lap. Zeno just hissed and let another string of swears full the air.

Everyone was so distracted (disturbed) they didn't notice the next name on the wall. Brago.

Brago mealy stuttered in he's sleep. A murmured "Sherry" sprung from his lips.

"That's pretty self explanatory" decided Kiyo as the wall wrote the words

_Brago: would like to screw his partner._

Sherry made a mental note to whack Brago over the head when he woke up. Not noticing the blush spreading along her cheeks.

The wall chose it's next victim; Sherry.

For once the person named didn't hesitate, mumble or speak faster than should be possible. The group raised eyebrows as beside Sherry's name showed;

_Would like to screw Brago._

Now all eyes turned to Dufort, scanning him. Hoping whatever he said didn't involve them

"I don't feel the need for those things" he said calmly as the word _"frigid"_ appeared on the wall next to his name the group sighed in relief but were slightly weirded out , then again , this was Dufort , it was technically his job to weird people out. However once they thought they were safe a flash of purple light blinded them. When their vision cleared Dufort had bright purple hair, almost glowing.

Dufort ignored the fact his hair looked like that of a toy troll and was relieved he wasn't wearing a tutu.

When Tia and Zatch returned the wall had been erased and they were left to wonder why Dufort now had purple hair.


	4. New Toys, I mean helpers yes

Zatch and Tia were slightly worried about the sanity of those who had stayed in The Room. Tia slowly walked up to Megumi, ensuring she made no sudden moves, to try and snap her from her wall-induced trance.

Meanwhile back in the dark , eerie control room , two sleepless chocolate powered teenagers brainstormed plans for what to do next when the one in glasses suddenly drew a spinning arrow on the whiteboard , both teens grinned , this would be fun , but more participants were needed , the frigid wouldn't do , they needed more 'real' men.

Suddenly, in a car manufacturing workshop, sunbeam and Ponygon were engulfed in a swirling tornado of pink and purple feathers, much to the man's dismay as some went down his shirt and stuck out his collar, making him look like a wannabe drag queen.

But they weren't the only ones.

Back at Li-en's grandfathers farm, her and Wonrei were practicing they're martial arts when a geyser of yellow slime erupted from under their feet and dragged them down under the hole.

They re appeared in the same room as our other victims , sunbeam and Ponygon in the feathers and Wonrei and Li yen in the geyser of slime, making it look like kanchyome had sneezed on them.

"Where the heck are we?" asked sunbeam as he shook the feathers off of himself.

"meru meru meeee?" asked Ponygon, saying the same thing as his partner.

"Well, were not exactly sure" said Kiyo as he eyed the new arrivals worriedly. The sanity of their group was already in question adding more people didn't seem like a good idea.

"Errr, what the heck is Brago wearing and, why?" asked Wonrei as he contemplated the rare scene of the 'all powerful' mamodo curled up in his partners arms after having obviously cried himself to sleep and sucking his thumb.

"That's a tutu" said Li-en.

"But why the heck is he wearing that piece of...pink?" asked Wonrei hysterically, Wonrei was already beginning to brake; this would be easy that the maniacal teens thought.

"That's punishment for disobeying the wall" said Megumi showing no emotion whatsoever in her voice or on her face.

"The what?" asked all the new arrivals at the same time.

"The wall" said Brago who had now woken up, pointing in awe at the wall, he got up walked slowly over to the wall and got down on his knees

"Oh all mighty wall!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and his head back in total awe to its power,

"Please have mercy on me, I beg for thou forgiveness" he said humbly as he bowed down so low his nose touched the ground

"Err, what's Brago doing?" Li-en asked Sherry in worry

"Never mind that, since when does he bow down to something? Even less an inanimate object!" exclaimed Zeno as he too, slightly admired the wall for its power to subdue Brago; he only hoped that it wouldn't decide to subdue him instead.

"You have a point" said Li-en as she decided she wouldn't ask as she may not like the answer.

Yet again the one word appeared on the wall

"_No!"_

Brago began to shiver as Sherry saw another panic attack coming and rushed over to calm her mamodo again.

"I don't think I like the looks of this place" said sunbeam quietly

"meeeee" wailed Ponygon as a shower of baby blue sparkles appeared and sunbeam was now wearing a blue tutu with a flowery crown, it seemed to be the same size as Brago's was originally, which was not good for the tutu, the poor thing barely made the hold possible and only just covered the mind scaring images from the rest of the group.

"what the ..." Zatch heard Sunbeam say as Kiyo clamped his hands over Zatch's ears, as did Megumi with Tia, poor Ponygon wasn't so lucky as he stared in shock at his book keepers face as a string of swears emerged from his lips.

"Why the hell am I wearing this piece of shit? It doesn't even fit me! And this room looks so horrible I think I'm going to spew!" he shouted as a blue purse appeared over his shoulder.

"gaaah!" he shouted in rage as he threw it on the floor , but all it did was puff itself back onto his shoulder as he gave up.

"You did it again" said Sherry,

"Did fucking what?" shouted an angered Sunbeam,

"Insulted the room's colour scheme" said Kiyo,

"What the heck?" asked Wonrei in a surprisingly calm voice,

"Well, that's what happened to Brago" said Megumi, also very calmly as sunbeam tried yet again to rid himself of the purse from hell but to no avail, in the end someone had invisibly glued it to his shoulder.

"But but, what?" stuttered Sunbeam "what else can't we do?"

"No insulting the colours. What the wall says goes. No killing or permanently maiming, this was directed a Zeno but we all need to follow it. You can under no circumstances contact the outside world. We should be thankful of any food we get although it may not be edible." Kiyo recited the wall's previous righting.

"Okay" Li-en said slowly, "so why are we here?" the group watched in horror as words slowly appeared on the wall.

_We, meaning you, are going to play a little game of truth or dear._

The participants' felt true fear, the ones who had been in the last round shuddered fearfully, all except Dufort.

In a dark room two evil teens let loose evil laughs as they thought up peoples torment.


	5. Hello and Sorry

Hello all.

I know that you probably hate me for 1) not updating and 2) having an author's note chapter but things may be a little slow because Christchurch (Where I live) was hit by a 7.1 to 7.4 earthquake. As my family and friends are still shaken I haven't been able to write anything for Stuck In A Room With You. I am sorry and will try to write some more once the aftershocks have stopped (137 so far!) but I will also tell anyone who didn't know that there was a slight error where chapter two was meant to be chapter three. That is fixed so if you haven't read it then I sagest you do as it does help the plot. Wait, we don't have a plot, oh well.

Thanks for understanding.

Sophia (Shade)


	6. Dares, soz i messed up

Two evil teens sat in a dark room, smirking at the pure terror that their announcement had caused. The door opened slightly as bright _daylight_ spread over various evil plots. A head appeared, quickly followed by a body. The new comer had pure white hair and a purple fringe; she looked at the teens with confusion on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyeing the plans scattered through the room.

"Causing unimaginable pain and fear" said the girl with the fox eared hat as her friend typed furiously. The white haired girl grinned.

"Sound like fun, can I help?" the girl with glasses nodded as the white haired girl closed the door and they once more began to scheme.

"Has anyone noticed that the room seamed to get bigger when the newbie's arrived?" Megumi asked as she eyed the walls thoughtfully.

"Would you prefer it got smaller?" responded Kiyo, although he had been thinking that as well.

"The wall has been rather quite after the last announcement" Li-en noted still slightly disturbed by people's reactions to the wall (And Sunbeams tutu) "although I think this is probably safer in the long run."

"NOOOOOooooo" shouted Brago fearfully, "you'll jinx it!" eye widened and all but Dufort whimpered in fear, it was however too late as the wall let a new order form.

"_Brago truth of dare?" _ Megumi read glancing at the tutu clad mamodo.

"Um. Dare?" he knew it was bad the instant the words left his mouth.

_Good _read the wall _Megumi, give Brago a dare. If it isn't good then we can give you a new look..._

Megumi gave an apologetic glance at Brago before trying to come up with a dare that wouldn't scar her too permanently. She spoke up a minute later "Brago, I dare you to sing the happy song"

Brago frowned, "what the hell is the happy song?" he asked a look of disgust on his face. Before anyone could answer music bleared, the lyrics wrote themselves on the walls and Brago started to sing.

"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me  
Look my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long

Oh, oh, oh, I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
Puppy dogs and sugar frogs, and kittens baby teeth  
Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore  
Happy as a coupon for a 20 dollar whore

I'm really happy, I'm sugar-coated me  
Happy, good, anger, bad that's my philosophy

I can't do this, man, I'm not happy

I am really special 'cause there's only one of me  
Look my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
These are my love handles and this is my spout  
But if you tip me over then mama said, "Knock you out"

I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am

I'm outta here, screw you"

Silence.

"That was just bad." Breathed Zeno, "I think I'm scared for life" It was true. The picture of Brago in a pink sparkly tutu was terrifyingly funny but coupled with his singing it was just plain terrifying.

"Sorry" whispered the wide eyed Megumi and even Dufort looked scared. The rest of the group were in veering states of shock and disgust. Brago just looked murderous.

Sherry started to giggle which set off Li-en which set of Tia who set off Megumi making Kiyo Zatch and Wonrei laugh and eventually all but Brago and Dufort were laughing.

"I hate you all." Brago growled as the words _Brago your turn _appeared on the wall. Brago turned an evil glare to all the laughing occupancies of the room before saying the words that quieted the room.

"Wonrei, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Wonrei responded fearing what terrifying thing he would have to say if he chose truth.

"I dare you to swap cloths with Sherry" Brago decided, wanting someone else to shear his pain (he didn't care about Sunbeam) .

There was a bright flash of light, a screech and a giggle that belonged to none of the group before Wonrei and Sherry reappeared both wearing the others clothes.

There was a stunned silence before Zatch spoke up in an innocent voice.

"Shouldn't Wonrei have boobs?"

_Good point, thanks Zatch_ appeared on the wall. Sherry's breast disappeared and Wonrei knew where they went.

To everyone's surprise Li-yen took out a camera and snapped a photo to the shock of Wonrei and Sherry.

"When did you...?" Wonrei trailed off, giving Li-en a quizzical look.

Sherry glared at Brago, "I hate you sooo much right now" she growled out while Wonrei checked he still had his... parts.

"Dufort" Wonrei called, "truth or dare?"

"Dare" it was said with a chilling glare.

"Kiss Zeno" Wonrei nodded, smirking slightly at the distressed look on Dufort face. Those who had been in the room for Zeno's... fantasy, were laughing like mad things. "For a minute" Wonrei added.

A timer appeared on the wall with one minute remaining. Dufort, grudgingly, leaned in and kissed Zeno. Trying not to think of just how 1 Wrong and 2 Paedophilic, this was. When the minute was up he moved fare from everyone. Sending chilling glares at any and all who dared glance at him, let alone laugh.

"You need to dare someone" Sherry reminded him, it was safe to assume that no one was going to chose truth. Dufort simply glared and gestured to Sherry to take his turn and, after consulting the wall, this is exactly what she did.

"Sunbeam, do a hand stand for the rest of the game" she eventually decided, unable to come up with anything worse. Unfortunately for her she hadn't factored in Sunbeam's tutu and, well... let's just say it's lucky Sunbeam still had his underwear.

"Kiyo" he grunted (the blood flow to his head was making it hard to focus) "Dare you to listen to The Song That Never Ends for half an hour, then The Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves for another half hour" there was a slight 'pop' and Kiyo was holding a MP3 player set for his dare. He gulped and before putting in his head phones said,

"Megumi, I dare you to brake dance" he then stuck the head phone in his ears and settled in for an hour of touchier.

Megumi brake danced (broke danced? Please tell us what it is!) (Badly) and sat down frowning she wanted to go away from the mentally scaring dares for a while. With that in mind she looked toward Tia, smirking slightly she decided on a dare that would get laughs but not leave any of the group with one-way tickets to a room with padded walls.

"Tia, I dare you to sing 'Their Coming To Take Me Away" Tia glared at her book owner, and when the music came on she started to sing.

"Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to  
leave because I'd go berserk? Well...  
You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see  
I've gone completely out of my mind.. And..

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa  
To the funny farm. Where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be  
happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!

You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said  
that loosing you would make me flip my lid... RIGHT?  
I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and  
laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad... And..

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa,  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the happy home. With trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haaa!

I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you pay me back  
for all my kind unselfish loving deeds... Huh?  
Well you just wait, they'll find you yet and when they do they'll put you  
in the ASPCA, you mangy mutt! And...

They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa.  
They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa.  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy  
to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and they're coming  
to take me away, ha-haaa!  
To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket  
weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and they're  
coming to take me away, ha-haa!  
To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time..."

She found that at some point during the song she had been placed in a strait jacket, she guessed it was like the tutu's and wouldn't be removed until the Wall decided it. She felt slightly sorry for Dufort, who looked like he was remembering things best left forgotten.

"Zatch" Tia said, her voice practically dripping sugar, " I dare you to lick Zeno's cheek" she then smirked a smirk not unlike her book owner's at the distressed looks that crossed both the lightning mamodos faces. Grudgingly he did as he was bid, leaving a long and rather slobbery trail on his brothers face.

"Um, I-ah, dare Sherry to, um, do thee, um, Kankan." He nodded smiling innocently. Sherry glared at him but preformed a twenty second Kankan dance anyway, certain that the Wall would come up with worse if she didn't.

"Ponygon, I dare you to give Tia a little hug and kiss" she smiled slightly. Karma is a b*tch Tia, she thought smugly. Ponygon latched himself onto Tia, liking her entire face and not looking like he would stop anytime soon.

"Can I take your turn?" Li-en asked, and getting what she assumed to be a nod in return continued with "Zeno"

For once in his life, the evil child felt fear, he shuddered and broke into a cold sweat, and he made a mental note to instantly burn Wonrei's book once this was all over

"I dare you to say 10 good things about Zatch"

"Nooooooooo!" Zeno broke down, the child fell to his knees and cried to the heavens, and for the first time in his life, he cried.

He cried for his mother, for the stolen days of childhood, for the cruelty of the world and the injustice of his sad life.

Then he stopped, he looked around him, all the sodden terrified faces of the other people in the room and giggled, it was a low, evil giggle as he realized that people had suffered more than him.

*thwack!*

"Hey!" Dufort had just thwacked him over the head with a potato the Wall had provided him with.

"Get. On. With. It." And Zeno could tell just from the tone of his voice that his book owner was one step away from burning his book to a crisp.

"Fine." Pause. He realised with some horror that he didn't know anything nice about Zatch. F*uk. Right so ten things he knew about Zatch,

He was annoying

Gullible

Stupid laugh

Oblivious

Too innocent

Nudist

Moronic

Annoying voice

Too dumb to use the mantle

Over emotional

"notnot annoying. Notnot gullible. Notnot got a stupid laugh. Notnot oblivious, notnot too innocent, notnot a nudist, notnot moronic, doesn't have a not annoying voice, notnot too dumb to use his mantle and notnot too over emotional" he spat out , saying the 'Nots' as fast as he could possibly manage. Zatch's eyes began to sparkle

"Wow! I always knew you cared!" he said as he launched himself at his brother and embraced him in a bone crushing hug

"Let *gasp* me *wheeze* go!" said Zeno as he struggled against the child "I *squeak* hate you!"

Zatch stopped, teared up and ran to cry in Megumi's arms as Kiyo was otherwise occupied.

"Well that stopped him" Zeno whispered to himself, suddenly, the wall changed from lime green to red as writing appeared on the wall

_Zeno! You failed! _

"But I..."

_Double negatives don't count!_

"Oh"

The wall returned to normal (if you can call that shade normal)

Suddenly, there was a sparkle and shimmer as lime green glitter as Zeno's 'dress' disappeared to be replaced by a beautiful lime green tutu, similar to that of sunbeam and Brago, except for the sparkling green tiara that seemed to be glued to his head

"Nooooo!" he bellowed as he examined the tutu in misery.

Back in the control room, the newcomer had an idea, she whispered it to the others and they laughed evilly, "let's do it" said the new one to the others as they nodded in agreement

"Ok, Li-en! Truth or dare!" snapped Zeno,

"Err, dare" she replied worriedly,

"Since sherry is wearing Wonrei's clothes, I dare you to kiss her!" he said evilly.

"I. WILL .KILL. YOU! "Shouted Sherry as she glared at the child while Li-en went red in the face

"Come on! You gotta do it!" he said, knowing they had no choice.

Li yen and sherry squeezed their eyes shut and pecked each other.

"Oh yeah" Zeno said as they were done "I didn't say it had to be on the lips" he said to the dumbfound sherry and Li-en

"But... but" stuttered the rather baffled Li-en

"No buts, I didn't specify so it was your choice you pervs!" he grinned, knowing he had won this conversation.

Back in the control room, the girls put their plan into action.

_Brago!_ The wall read

_We have seen your suffering and have decided to rid you of the tutu _it read as the tutu disappeared in a cloud of green gas and was replaced with a strange, green top, brown shorts with a green cloth hanging down the front and what looked like green ribbons sticking out his ass, he also had red bandages on his arms and strange black shoes.

While somewhere, in a different anime universe, a villain was about to defeat his enemies when he looked at himself and screamed, Kish wondered why the hell he was in a sparkly pink tutu, much to the amusement of his allies and the mews.

Brago looked at his new, rather strange smelling (he had a hunch it had NEVER been washed) new outfit

"Eh, it's better than a tutu" he said

_Well? _ Asked the wall

"Err, thanks?"

_Good_ _well that's it for truth or dare, we're bored_

The group gulped as they worried about what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, there was a puff of red smoke and a complete and utter stranger appeared in the room, except, this boy was tied up, he had black hair underneath with white on top, piercing blue eyes, camouflage pants, black shoes, a black sweatshirt and a red, sleeveless vest

"Who the heck are you?" asked Kiyo in confusion.

"Err, I'm Chaud" he said, obviously disturbed by something that had happened recently.

"Right, what are you doing here?" asked Kiyo.

"I don't know, _they_ kidnapped me"

"Wait, you too?" said Kiyo with an apologetic glance.

"Yeah, but the one with the fox hat..." he never finished his sentence as he was gagged somehow, the fabric just 'appeared' over his mouth.

"Wait, what do you mean!" asked Kiyo, "Fox hat!"

The boys eyes widened as words appeared on the wall

_Sorry, wrong room, I have 'other' things planned for him _and then words appeared underneath it as if spoken by another person

_We don't need to know what you were doing to him fox ears _then

_Yeah yeah shade, I know, don't worry, the room's soundproof_ and again

_Yeah, but it wasn't last time_

_Sorry Zackera_

The newcomer winced at the memory and struggled against the ropes binding him as he tried to escape

"Not groovy" said Sunbeam, after being released from the headstand and repositioning his 'clothes' into a decent length "here, I'll untie you" he said

_Yes, you do that, and since you know there are three of us, we'll sign our names so you know we're talking_

_Fox ears_

"Err, okay" said sunbeam as he untied the kid "how old are you?" he asked in concern.

"Fourteen" he answered.

"Oh god" he said under his breath "disturbing!" he whispered "you ok?" he asked the shaky teenager.

"y y yeah" he stuttered.

_Right, now he's untied, it'll add to the fun._

_Fox ears._

"Oh god!" said Chaud as he shivered, suddenly, he began to flicker and then after a "Nooo" was cut short, he disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" asked Megumi.

_You don't want to know, wait, we don't want to know either._

_Shade and Zackera._

"Oh god" shuddered Wonrei, hoping that none of the girls found him attractive in this abomination of a dress.

_You can talk shade, what about Duf – _

_Fox Ears_

_SHUT UP! I am in no way going to do something that twisted and, just ewe, you perv._

_Shade_

_Anyway, while they argue and I back away slowly you can sit there in suspense waiting for you next assignment. Ta Ta._

_Zackera_

**A/N – wow longest chap we have ever written, mainly due to the song lyrics. Kish is a Tokyo Mew Mew character, we don't own him. Nor do we own Chaud, who is from Megaman exe. Chaud is a reference to fox ears' fanfic. She also wants me to add she wished she did own him, oh god, she's drooling now!We should also add that we don't own Zatch Bell blah blah blah (we forgot to add this in the last most-it-not-all chapters). There will prob be a long wait as this is the end of the semi-prewritten chapters. Now we aren't hyped on sugar and as such updates will take longer.**


	7. OM NOM NOM NOM

**Oh my god, do you love me? You better love me I had NO CLUE where I was going with this chappie. But it be finished. Yay. Now to figure out what to do next**

**I don't own Zatch Bell**

**I don't own Zackera (she worries me)**

**Nor do I own Fox Ears (She worries me more)**

**I don't even own shade and she's my alter ego! Dam this sucks **

Those who were in the room were slightly relieved that Shade ad Zackera seemed to be slightly saner than Fox Ears. Their relief was short lived however as it seemed Fox Ears and Shade had finished their argument, spelling doom for them all.

_Eating contest time! Yay. Whoop, funness, ectra ectra._

_Zackera_

YYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY, FOOD! DO WE GET YELLOW TAIL? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?" the subjects looked at the yellow haired mamodo in shock. After all the people in the wall had put them through he actually thought this was going to be a good thing?

_If you're lucky..._

_Shade_

The blond Mamodos eye's watered and he shed tears of joy. It never occurred to him what his simple suggestion had done to the others. Said others were shaking their heads in disappointment, 'some things' they thought 'Zatch would never learn'.

"Who's idea is this?" asked Sherry carefully.

_Mine._

_Shade_

"What do we have to do?" someone asked. There was a shimmering and a table appeared, with seats around it each with a plate in front. There was a large plate in the centre, assumedly where the food would go, however it was hard to tell and not only were the plates empty, but they were neon green. The table wasn't much better: neon yellow.

Cautiously the participants made their way to a seat. Once the last one had taken their place a huge stack of muffins appeared, every flavour you can think of, blueberry, chocolate, vanilla, orange, apple, lemon, banana, mint and everything in between. They looked at each other before each taking a muffin, eating it carefully. We all except Zatch, he looked like there was nothing better than being stuck in a room, tortured and scared (mentally) but then he probably didn't notice until...

23-and-a-bit muffins in Zatch fell to the ground clutching at his stomach. The rest (who had been eating slower) ignored him simply thinking he had eaten to fast and as Kiyo noted, it had happened. Once Zatch had vanished (the wall gave no explanation) the others realised their mistake of passing off Zatch's reaction when they all started to feel ill.

"What did you put in those muffins?" groaned/demanded Tia, glaring at the wall with a glare that could freeze flames (not that it did)

_X-Lax, you really should have asked before now. _

_Shade_

"Not groovy" croaked sunbeam as they all clutched their stomachs. The wall said nothing else until...

, bompf.

A vile stench wafted through the room as all the vic –participants lost control of their bowls. Ewe.

The Mamodos and their partner groaned, knowing that they would never live this down. Only Dufort managed to keep relatively calm, although if the twitch under his eye was an indication he was near his wits end.

There was a small breeze and all thee... excrement vanished; unfortunately the stench remained, in fact it may have increased. Horrified that they had, how to put this... relieved themselves and trusted the wall they geared.

_I feel sorry for you... here_

_Zackeara_

There was a brief moment of pine sent and all they all had car air fresheners around their necks. They looked ridiculous but it did help get rid of the stench.

"Where's Zatch?" asked Kiyo cautiously "We haven't seen him since you vanished him after he got cramps"

_He's getting the thing the counteracts the x-lax since he ate more than all of you in a shorter time_

_Fox Ears_

_Yeah, you lot only managed to eat twenty or so each, wimps._

_Shade_

"I'd like to see you try it" growled Brago.

_You can't see us; if you could we would be dead_

_Shade_

"She has a point, we would kill them in slow and painful ways" Zeno then laughed madly for a while until Dufort kicked him.

"Why do you keep attacking me?" Zeno complained loudly and much like a spoilt child who didn't get their way.

"Because you are the reason I am stuck here, since they only took Mamodos and their partners it makes me think that if I wasn't your partner I would be safe."

"Then you would have frozen to death in the Arctic Circle" Zeno counted angrily.

"Rather that than here" he countered

_You don't mean that do you? I mean, Shade lo-_

_Fox Ears_

_SHUT UP!_

_Shade_

Zeno gave an evil grin to Dufort before screaming at the top of his lungs "SHADE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" and laughing madly.

_No I don't Je- Fox Ears just likes saying so to distract from the fact that Chaud hates her and she has a BF anyway..._

_Shade_

It was then that music bleared around the room,

**I'm sitting in a room**

**Made up of only big white walls**

**And the hall**

**There's people looking through**

**The window and they wanna know **

**Exactly what we're here for**

**Dot look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be and now**

**You can't turn back**

**Because this road is all you'll ever have**

Everyone turned to steer at Megumi who blushed.

"Um... Can I get that?" she asked the wall, remembering that there was meant to be no contact with the outside world

_Sure, not like you can tell them where you are or anything._

_Zackera_

"Thanks" she muttered before flipping open her phone. "Hello?... Yes... I can't... I'm lost... No, but I can't make it to France in an hour... No, No way. Not gonna happen... look, I'll call you when I can get out of here, k? ... ok bye." She shut the phone and swore, loudly causing many of the room to gasp as she was the one who had kept the sanest.

"Who was it?" asked Li-en curiously.

"My manager, seems to think that I have know life, didn't even seem worried that I was lost, just said that I would 'turn up' what the hell does that mean?" it was clear that she was in full rant mode and Tia just tuted and shook her head. As Megumi when on about how the number 42 couldn't be the answer to everything Tia turned to look at the group.

"She needed to do this for a while now, just leave her, she'll be fine in a little bit" there were nods and murmurs of pity and they sat back to watch the show.

After about half an hour Tia noticed her start jacket had vanished and sighed in relief.

An hour after that they could hear a slight rumbling, it got louder and the room started to shake, people started to scream...

**A/N right, this was written mainly in Wellington as I was staying with grandparents and don't want to waste their inter-web. Only Fox Ears knows anything in this chappie as Zackera is the ONLY teenager I know who doesn't have internet or a cell phone. Anyway my teacher told us we had to write about the earthquake and so I figure I might as well use it to worry or victims. "_"**


	8. Let There Be Sue's

It took a moment for the fact that the ground was shaking to sink in, the fact that __ was all that was written on the wall meant that Shade, Zackera and Fox Ears had nothing to do with it. While the Mamodos and their partners huddled in the middle of the floor Dufort walked (stumbled) over to the corner and sat, watching as calmly as he could the other participants held onto each other and screeched. At some point the power had cut off, not to worry – the walls were glow in the dark!

It took a minute for the shaking to stop, and in that time all the humans and Mamodos were in hysterics and not the happy can't-stop-laughing-you-just-wacked-yourself-in-the-head hysterics but holy-shit-we-are-going-to-die ones. As the shaking stopped Zeno stood quickly and brushed himself off, as though he had not been the one screaming the lowest and clinging to Brago for dear life, who was hugging Tia (he seemed to think that she was Sherry) and in turn Tia was strangling him.

"THAT'S ENOUGHT, I AM SICK OF THIS! IF I HAVE TO SUFFER ONE MORE INDEGNITY AT THE HANDS OF THOES THREE I WILL DO... SOMETHING, AND THAT SOMETHING WILL BE BAD!" Zeno shouted before punching the wall, and, well, that's when it all went to shit. Alarms sounded in a high pitched whining sound that got louder and more annoying the longer it when on, the walls flashed and seemed to ooze an evil aura of evilness.

You see, had a normal human punched the wall nothing would have happened, however Zeno was not a normal human, hell he wasn't even a normal Mamodo and because of this when he punched the wall the alarm systems registered it as an attempt to escape. Unfortunately this triggered the list of the most annoying sons in the history of annoying songs to play, at full volume, on repeat.

_Frosty the pervert__  
__in a trench coat he did go__  
__to a the school yard to expose his dick and balls made of snow__  
_

"Oh dear God, WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DOOOOO?" Screamed Brago, backing into a corner, and closer to the speakers.

"I-I, I d-d-don't know" whimpered Zeno fearfully, although no one could hear him as the song continued.

_there must have must have been some magic__  
__when he stroked his frozen meat__  
__cause frosty started moaning loud__  
__and it began to sleet_

"What is wrong with this _song?_" questioned Megumi fearfully, "Who would come up with something like this"

"Folgore?" suggested Kio weekly.

_frosty the pervert__  
__didnt want to go to jail__  
__he began to run__  
__while dripping cum__  
__and the cops picked up his trail_

"Someone please make it stop, for the love of all things holy, MAKE IT STOP!" Tia shouted, she had wanted Brago to let go of her but this was worse, so much worse.

_they chased him down the streets of town__  
__right to a squad cop__  
__who shoved a night stick right up his ass__  
__and frosty screamed OOO don't stop!__  
_

Zatch looked up at Kiyo, "What is this song about? KKKKKKIIIIIYYYYYYYOOOOOOO tell me tell me tell me!"

"Uh, maybe later Zatch, wait when did you get here? Didn't they take you away to some unnamed place?"

"No, I went home... Suzy is worried about you"

"Let's talk about this later" he said, covering Zatch's ears.

_frosty the pervert__  
__was locked up that very day__  
__but he did not cry__  
__as he waved good bye knowing he'd be back someday___

_beating his meat__  
__all over the streets__  
__look at frosty go___

_sliding his hands__  
__all over his glands__  
__his cum, as white as snow__  
_

When the song ended they sighed in relief, it didn't last long however as the next song started almost instantly.

_If you're having trouble with your barnyard friends,__  
__You got a thing for ewes,__  
__Been counting sheep, but you're not in bed,__  
__Here's what you gotta do.__  
__Get out the barn, stay off the farm,__  
__Go read a nursery rhyme.__  
__Don't ring 976-BAAA,__  
__That kind of love's a crime._

"Shouldn't you block Zatch's ears again?" Sherry suggested to Kio.

"Probably"__

_Dirty deeds, done with sheep,__  
__Dirty deeds, Little Bo Peep,__  
__Dirty deeds, done with sheep,__  
__Dirty deeds and they're done with sheep,__  
__Dirty deeds and they're done with sheep.___

_My friend Larry has a little lamb,__  
__Her fleece is white as snow,__  
__He keeps bragging about her night and day,__  
__Someone should tell him no.__  
__Look at the flock, they're all in shock,__  
__Here comes that mutton fan,__  
__Knock off the fleece, give them some peace,__  
__Don't be a barnyard man.___

_Dirty deeds, done with sheep,__  
__Dirty deeds, Little Bo Peep,__  
__Dirty deeds, done with sheep,__  
__Dirty deeds and they're done with sheep,__  
__Dirty deeds and they're done with sheep.___

_Velcro gloves, kneepads, late-night dates.__  
__Done with sheep.__  
__Warning signs, electric fences, high voltage.__  
__Done with sheep.___

_Dirty deeds, don't tell 'em what I done to ewe,__  
__Done with sheep.__  
__Dirty deeds, dirty deeds, done with sheep._

Buy the end of the song they were in hysterics and rather creped out, but the songs were not over and that was just the beginning.

_Mamodo oh oh oh__  
__Lots of money oh oh oh__  
__Mamodo oh oh oh__  
__Lots of Money oh oh oh oh__  
__We got to find a Mamodo__  
__Before it's Christmas Eve__  
__The kids must have a Zatch Bell__  
__It's called I do believe__  
__They think that you can magically pull one out of your sleeve__  
__Ooohh__  
__We just have to find a Mamodo__  
__Please just one__  
__Ooohh__  
__We just got to find a Mamodo oh oh oh__  
__We have to look in Toys-R-Us__  
__The crowds will push and fight__  
__They'll kill you for a Mamodo__  
__It's such a deadly sight__  
__We hope they get a shipment in the middle of the night__  
__Oooohhh__  
__We just got to find a Mamodo__  
__Wont be fun__  
__Oooohhh__  
__We just got to find a__  
__Mamodo oh oh oh__  
__Money oh oh__  
__Mamodo oh oh oh__  
__Money oh oh__  
__Mamodo oh oh oh__  
__Money oh oh__  
__Tia Tia Zeno__  
__The kids all want a Brago__  
__They want a Sherry too__  
__We got to find a Mamodo__  
__What are we going to do__  
__The Toys shelves are empty__  
__But we know that's nothin new__  
__Ooohhh__  
__We just got to find a Mamodo__  
__Ooohh__  
__We're done__  
__Ooohh__  
__We just got to find one__  
__Oooohhh__  
__We just got to find one__  
__Oooohh__  
__We just got to find a Mamodo__  
__Please God__  
__Please God__  
__Got to find a Mamodo__  
__Got to find a Mamodo__  
__Got to find a Mamodo__  
__Ma-Mo-Do_

"What the hell? There are songs about us? Why would there be songs about us?"

"Why not? I am a pop star" Megumi replied.

_Let's go to the mall, everybody!_

Come on Jessica, come on Tori,  
Let's go to the mall, you won't be sorry  
Put on your jelly bracelets  
And your cool graffiti coat  
At the mall, having fun is what it's all about

I haven't done my homework yet (That's OK!)  
And you know how my parents get (Whatever!)  
I don't care,'cause all my friends are gonna be there  
Let's go to the mall today

There's this boy I like  
Met him at the food court  
He's got hair like Gretzky  
And he does jumps on his skateboard  
I hope he asks me out  
Takes me to my favourite spot  
It'll be just him and me  
(But don't forget the robot)  
Dad says I'm too young to date (Lame!)  
But baby, I don't want to wait (Let's do it!)  
That's OK, I'm going to rock your body anyway  
I'm going to rock your body 'til Canada Day

Everybody come and play  
Throw every last care away  
Let's go to the mall today  
I went to the mall with a couple of friends  
I had a whole week's allowance to spend  
I want hoop earrings and a Benetton shirt  
We came here to shop and we came here to flirt  
I turned around and who should I see  
Prime Minister Brian Mulroney  
He said, "Young lady, I don't approve."  
So I had to get down and bust a crazy move  
Hit it Fred, come on  
Let's go to the mall

Let's go to the mall, everybody!  
Everybody come and play  
Throw every last care away  
Let's go to the mall today

Everybody loves the mall!  
Everybody come and play (Yeah!)  
Throw every last care away (I love my hoop earrings!)  
Let's go to the mall today

Megumi's eyes widened in shock, "I sung that" she whispered as the rest turned to her in shock.

"YOU WHAT?" they shouted, that sounded nothing like what Megumi would ever sing, what had she been thinking?

All of a sudden the songs cut off and there was a sudden silence

_Okay, who triggered the alarm? Come on fess up we know it was one of you._

_Shade_

Slowly Zeno raised his hand, "I didn't mean to" he whispered.

_Thank you for the honesty but your still in trouble._

_Shade_

"What are you going to do to him?"

_An experiment, MUHahahahahaha._

_Fox Ears_

_And no, we won't tell you_

_Zackera_

_But it will be evil, and if it works you will all suffer!_

_Shade_

It was then that Zeno imploded, folding in on himself until he vanished in a speck of light, the annoying songs were put back on and those left groaned, but they had it easy compeered to Zeno.

Zeno awoke from unconsciousness as the feeling of a damp cloth on his forehead registered. Slowly opening his eyes he saw a girl with _sapphire blue eyes that glistened in the light_ and hair that _cascaded around her shoulders like a water fall_ _and was such a shade of black that light seemed to be lost in it._ Blinking he groaned, signalling to the girl that he was awake.

"Who are you?" he asked as she smiled _like an angel _and responded in a voice _that could put Snow White to shame_.

"I'm Vanessa Destiny Mystery Sue, you passed out and i used my amazing first aid skills to save you."

"Err, thanks?" he wasn't sure what to make of this person, she seemed too perfect, something that could only be evil, he was sure that her would have to kill it. He realised that while he was thinking she had been talking.

"- And that's how I know your my soul mate" she finished flashing him an angel smile.

"Wait, 'Soul Mate' where'd that come from? I don't love you, hell I don't even know you!"

"Of cores you know me Zeno, I'm your sister, how hard did you hit you head?" now Zeno was really confused,

"But I thought you said you were my 'Soul Mate' now you're my sister? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"But, what? Hugh? NNNNnnnnooooooo Zeno I LOVE YOU" then she melted until she was just a puddle of strange smelling goo.

"What...?" he whispered.

"Wow, you killed it, she wasn't a very good Mary-Sue but still, I thought it would take you longer than that" he looked up to see a girl with chin length brown hair and red and purple glasses, she looked thoughtful. "We will have to try harder next time"

"What? Who are you" the girl grinned at him,

"The names Shade" and then she vanished leaving Zeno steering where she had been in shock.

"Fuck" he said, rather calmly, but it was so much worse than that.

_Back in the room_

_**Baby, baby, baby oooohhhh**_

"_Make it stop, Make it stop!" screamed Megumi._

**A/N: so its the long awated new chapter of new-ness. Don't blame F.E or Zackera I was the one who had the chapter sitting on my computer gathering e-dust. Sorry :'( ttfn**


	9. Sherry is Psychic or Psychotic

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone.**

Zeno reappeared in the room via un-implosion, to be hit in the face with a cream pie. As it slowly slid down his face he glared a glare that he reserved for the most hateful and lowest scum on the earth.

"Who" he growled, voice full of malice "threw that" slowly a hand was raised. Zeno turned the full force of his glare on the owner of said had...

Who was rather hard to make out, he had been hit by so many pies that her started to resemble Frosty the Pervert. After some thought, the time spent glaring, he determined it to be Dufort. Said person probably smiled, you couldn't tell.

"Opps" Zeno just sighed; he had been through too much to bother with this now.

"And why are you _all_ covered in pie?" he looked at all the pie covered faces and walls.

"We were hit in the face with a pie by creepy robot arms and then we just threw pies at one another." Zeno just sighed before hitting Dufort in the face whit a Pie, not that it made much difference. The fight continued for an hour or so with the occasional shout when someone got pie in their eye (look I rhymed!)

Eventfully boredom struck and Zeno thought to mention what had happened while they were listening to carols and toughing pies ant each other.

"When I vanished something really wired happened, there was this girl and she was perfect, but like too perfect..." he trailed off as Dufort wiped the pie off his face and prepared himself for a very awkward situation.

"Zeno, when you start to grow up lots of changes start to happen-" he was cut off but Zeno's angry shout.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WAS TALING ABOUT THAT?" Dufort looked at Zeno with a what-did-you-mean-then look.

"I meant that she was prattling on about being my soul mate then when I asked who the hell she was she told me she was my sister, I told her that she had told me she was my soul mate and she started melting awhile screaming that she loved me then this girl with brown hair and glasses appeared and told me she didn't think I would kill it that fast as I did and she called herself Shade." Zeno then took a beg breath as he had told the hole story without one.

During the rant/speech Zeno made Sherry paled dramatically, this eventually came to the attention of the rest of the people.

"Sherry" Brago growled, it would had been more menacing had he not been wearing Kishs costume, "What do you know about that girl?" Sherry gulped.

"Well the perfect girl that Zeno saw, and later killed, was called a Mary-Sue. They are the most horrible OC in the world of OC's . They are beautiful and friendly and everyone loves them, when they fight they have the most powerful spells and abilities and they never lose. The only way you can beat them is by using logic. Zeno this is unimaginably important, what exactly did Shade say?"

"Um, she said that she didn't think I would beat it that fast but it was rather week, and um" Zeno racked his brain trying to remember what, if anything Shade had said after that, until it hit him like a pie to a face. "She said."

"Yes" everyone leaned in closer.

"She said"

"YES" closer

"She said"

"Hurry the hell up"

"All right, all right. She said that next time they would have to try harder." Sherry fainted.

Kiyo blinked, "that was unexpected"

"Meh"

"So what are we going to do with the Sues?"

"Beat them with logic like Sherry said?" Megumi asked.

"But what if they are too strong? Like super sues or something?" shudders rippled through the grupe at the thought.

"Then we are all doomed." Zeno stated.

In a laboratory three girls worked on a monster, it would be beautiful, happy, friendly, smart, powerful, talented and immortal. Yes this would be the perfect, indestructible Sue. Shouts of joy were heard as it opened its eyes.

"It's Alive!" Shouted Shade only to be whacked on the head by Zackera,

"Shut up, your embarrassing yourself" scolded Fox Ears.

"Shut up your embarrassing yourself" mimicked Shade.

"Oh shut up the both of you, she's awake" all attention was returned to the Sue.

"Hello Creators, what is my name?" her voice was that of an angel and had her creators on the verge of tears it was so beautiful.

"Your name is Melissa Victoria Madison Beauty, and you are prefect" they grinned, this would be a Christmas they would never forget.

Sherry slowly woke up, the vision of the 3 girls fading to the room she had grown accustom too. Taking a shaky breath she looked to the group.

"Um, guys I think I had a vision." Incredulous looks were turned towards her.

"You have got to be kidding me." Zeno complained, Tia, Megumi, Kiyo and Dufort seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"I am not!" Sherry stuck up her nose and turned away from the disbelievers. Deciding to humour her Kiyo sighed before asking a very important question, not that he knew that.

"What was your vision about Sherry?"

"There was this lab and 3 girls were around this massive tank and one had a fox hat on, one had brown hair and one had white. And then the thing in the tank opened its eyes and they were shouting in joy at it and they named it Melissa Victoria Madison Beauty and they said it was perfect." Silence filled the room, Zeno didn't want to break it but he had to know.

"The brown haired girl, was she kind pudgy with glasses?" Sherry thought for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah she was. Why?" Zeno looked as if his worst fears were about to come to life.

"That's Shade. This means, this means"

"They've created the ultimate Mary-Sue"

"Were are all going to die"

Somewhere in a motel room a creepy pop star and his freaky duck-faced mamodo vanished in a flash of bright light. The room was about to get much, much worse.


	10. Who let THEM in?

Shade leapt up from the coffee table where she had been sleeping with a curse. The reason? An earthquake had struck.

"Fucking shit fuck fucking-fuck" She shouted as her fiends woke from the various places they had camped on, being chucked around the room.

"What the hell happened?" demanded Zackera, rather peeved at having been woken so soon. (Shade snored damn it!).

"Earthquake." Shade rolled her eyes as Fox Ears stated the obvious.

"Zackera, can you check the cameras? And Fox Ears, turn on the lights. Please." Zackera raced to the computers, trying to reboot them and access the cameras strategically placed in The Room while Fox Ears scrabbled around trying to get the lights on. Both attempts failed.

"Powers out." Incredulous eyes turned to Zackera.

"Ya think?" Fox Ears cried. "Do we even have food? Water? Something to keep It in?"

"Yes, Yes, and in case of power outage we go into automatic lockdown, Nothing gets in or out."

"Until?" Zackera asked slowly ever so slightly worried about the answer.

"Once the power comes on we enter a pass phrase and whala, unlocked." They could imagine Shades triumphant look even in the pitch dark.

"And what's the phrase?" Fox Ears requested. The silence that followed was not reassuring.

"You do remember what it is, right?"

"Of course I do." Shade was indignant "I just know you'll laugh at it."

"Fine, keep it to yourself, see if I care." Fox Ears was rather paved but something occurred to her that pushed all that out of her mind. "Um, what about the room?"

"What about it? The wall's glow, they'll be fine."

"No food, no water. Ring any bells?" Really, people these days.

"We hope for the best?" Sade surged, a near invisible movement in the darkness. Zackera shook her head.

"It's gonna be 'Lord of the Fly's in' there"

The first thing Zeno noticed was the walls. They were glowing in an early light that cast everything in a ghostly glow. Everything also seemed to be shaken, not like you-were-just-told-a-devastating-secret shaken but someone-just-flipped-your-house-upside-down-and-used-it-in-a-game-of-interglactic-pinball. Everyone was in various states of un-conciseness and in a large heap in the middle of the floor, none seemed aware of their current state and he couldn't see Dufort which suggested he was buried somewhere under them all. Zeno surged, wiping out his camera and snapping a few pic's before they woke up. Once this was dune however, Zeno was bored. Very, very bored, and a bored Zeno is not a good thing.

Carefully he made his way around the room stepping over limbs with care. Sure he was evil, but it was so much easier when they were asleep and not prattling on about one thing or another. Tapping the walls as he went something seemed off. The walls, well, they were almost... squishy. And it wasn't just one wall or certain parts, they were all squishy. Zeno was ever so slightly freaked. This was not good. So making one of the stupidest decisions of his life Zeno ran full speed into one of the walls. Lockdown procedures activated imminently and Zeno found himself feeling rather 2D.

Megumi didn't think she could be having a worse day. Not only had she woken up at the bottom of a pile of bodies, but there was a certain gothic mamodo curled up sleeping on her. So she did what any sane person would do in that situation: she screamed. Loudly. Which made everyone wake up and get the hell of her. She considered it a success, everyone else was just pissed.

"Well about time you lot got up" Almost as one all sets of eyes turned to the sores of the noise.

"Zeno," Dufort asked carefully, "Why are you two dimensional?" Zeno's glare was impressive but didn't answer the question.

"I don't know" he growled "but if someone could work out how to get me the hell of the wall it would help. I've been here for 3 hours." And at that point Megumi could not help but laugh.

After all, what were you meant to do when _Zeno_ was _wallpaper._

Shade was bored. Power cuts were bad, especially when you were in lockdown so and your friends had gone to sleep. She couldn't even use her laptop since that was three doors down and therefore unreachable until the power when back on. Shade sighed and resigned herself to a long and boring night. She wished she knew what was going on in the room.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Mr. I'm-So-Much-Better-Than-You-Zeno thought hat running into a squishy wall was a good idea?" Sherry couldn't believe it. This was quite possibly the weirdest thing that had happened in this room, and that included becoming psychic.

"Yes but that isn't even the worst thing." Zeno actually looked horrified which certainly worried the assembled teams. "Look behind you." They group turned, expecting monsters or Mary-Sues or some kid of killing thing. What they got was worse, far, far worse.

Still sleeping silently was a perverted pop star and a duck faced mamodo.

Zeno smirked, actually kina glad that he was wallpaper. Even if he did really need to pee.

Sherry turned to Wonrei "Can you please give me the petty-coat?" Wonrei looked mildly confused but removed the underskirt, handing it to Sherry while idly wondering if he was ever going to get his cloths back. He then watched in a mix of concern and amusement as Sherry tore strips off the garment.

"What are you doing?" asked Kiyo cautiously, he really didn't want to be the one who woke _them_ up.

"Making sure they stay still and quite." Was the answer and they all watched in amusement as Sherry gagged the two new additions before tying them up so they resembled mummies.

"Perfect" Sherry said, stepping back. Just in time too, as it was at that moment they started to wake up.

"Minf minn ming mi" Sherry just ignored them and raised an eyebrow at the shocked looks coming from the slightly safer side of the room.

"What? I was in girl scouts" the shocked looks didn't go away. "Now about Zeno, I would suggest we try our spells but as we aren't in possession of our books and i don't want to try ripping him from the wall I suggest we wait for the Shade, Fox Ears and Zackera to free him."

"Groovy" surged Sunbeam "But until that happens, I'm starving" how he could think of food shocked Brago, of course he knew that not everyone was use to little to no food for days at a time like he and Sherry.

"Folgory brought a bag with him." Eyes snapped to the large duffle bag.

"Bags not me!" screeched most of the group, and Dufort ended up rummaging through the bag for food.

"16 bottles of water, 923 king-size chocolate bars and 12 giant lollipops. Noting else" Kanchome looked terrified as Dufort took the bag and all its contents to the starving tortured partners.

Li-en paused as everyone rushed at the food and caught sight of Wonrei. She sighed and shook her head.

"Wonrei, where proper pants" she gave the dress an evil look. Wonrei opened his mouth to reply,

"BURP" the sound was huge and LOUD. Wonrei looked mortified as the gathered food munches laughed. Sherry looked like something had just occurred to her.

"Li-en has a point, I would like my dress back at some stage" Wonrei looked uncomfortable, understandably so, no one had any idea what the three girls would do if they switched back. Also he didn't want to strip around this lot. Sherry shrugged and daintily ate her chocolate bar.

"No hurry, just keep it in mind."

It continued in much the same way for the next two days, the food lasted well and would have lasted longer if it wasn't trying to feed several hungry mamodos. They had even tried feeding Zeno but that had just resulted in a chocolaty smear. After an ungodly number of solitare games and tic tak toe everyone was on the verge of mass murder. The tension had reached its peak when they were blinded. There was also a scream of agony but who cares about that?

Sunbeam shielded his eyes.

"The lights, They burn." It seamed no one had truly understood just how bright the lights were.

"Does this mean the games back on?" Zacth asked. No one liked what that meant.

"SHADE, WAKE THE FUCK UP" Zackear's voice tore Shade from the arms of Hypnos. The words _Lockdown Initiated _echoed alongside a siren. Shade merely snuggled down further into the pillow.

"Shade, turn it off before i skin you with a spoon" Shade groaned.

"Go fuck yourself with a rusty cheese grater." Yeah polit.

"Shade, now." Fox Ears demanded. Groaning Shade made her way to the keyboard, jabbing letters in what seemed to be a random order. She stepped back and blessed silence filled the room.

"Night" she curled up on the coffee table and fell asleep once more.

"How does she do that?" The two left awake steered at their friend. The friend who had managed to curl up an fall asleep on the most uncomfortable surface know to man not once, but twice!

In an empty lab a stunning girl opened her eyes, moved swiftly to the other side of the room in three glowing canisters were three girls. Girls who would follow her every command. Yes, she would be the one to develop a plot.


End file.
